


Uncle

by swallowthewhale



Series: Lemon Dreams [25]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: Cisco meets one Dawn Allen right before her parents are about to get married. Mind blown.Vague spoilers for Crisis on Earth X Part 1





	Uncle

Cisco barely pays attention to the girl who offers him a glass of water until his fingers brush hers and he’s plunged into twenty years worth of future memories.

He blinks at her in a daze when the vibe fades, his mouth hanging open.

The girl seems to know exactly what happened, grabbing his elbow and pulling him into the corner. “Please don’t tell anyone,” she begs.

Cisco can still only stare, trying to tie the image of a little girl begging him to do the same thing in his mind to the grown woman in front of him. “Dawnie?” he asks, voice rough.

“Please, Uncle Cisco,” she asks again. “I know I’m not supposed to be here, but I couldn’t resist.”

Cisco rubs a hand over his forehead. “Dawn Allen,” he says slowly. “I guess messing with time runs in the family.”

Dawn claps a hand over her blossoming smile. “You won’t tell, will you?”

Cisco shakes his head. “I’m pretty sure that would only make things worse,” he admits.

Dawn beams outright now, pressing a quick kiss to his cheeks. “You’re the best,” she says, practically bouncing on her toes. “Say hi to Aunt Cait for me!”

She hurries off and Cisco leans wearily against the wall. “I’m so screwed,” he says aloud.

“What’s wrong this time?” Caitlin asks from next to him.

He jumps, pressing a hand against his heart. “Jeez, Cait, a little warning?”

She laughs and leans against his shoulder. “I said your name a few times.”

He grimaces. “Sorry. I was a little distracted.”

“Nervous?” Caitlin asks.

“What? No,” Cisco says, watching Dawn approach Barry. “Just realized that this is finally happening.”

Caitlin squeezes his hand. “Don’t worry,” she says. “We’ve got this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just really want Cisco to be fully aware of what Iris and Barry are getting themselves into from day 1. I think it'd be hilarious.


End file.
